Mary (Season 10)
"Gamma" (real name unknown) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Frances and the aunt of Adam Sutton. After saving Alpha's life to prove her loyalty, she becomes the third-in-command of the Whisperers. Overview Gamma is a loyal follower of Alpha, believing in her leadership and the group's animalistic way of life.https://tvline.com/2019/07/25/the-walking-dead-season-10-photos-thora-birch-gamma/ Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gamma's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a sister named Frances. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Gamma and her sister found and joined a large group of primitive survivors known as the Whisperers. She and her sister became adept at sniffing out locations for the dead and assisted the group in accumulating their many herds. At least 8 years into the apocalypse, her sister gave birth to a baby boy though she would eventually be forced to abandon him on Alpha's orders. Season 10 "We Are the End of the World" Gamma and Frances accompany Beta to collect more walkers for their herds under Alpha's orders. While luring the walkers, Gamma notices Frances looking at the sun and acting odd. She tells her sister to focus and not jeopardise their place among the Whisperers. When they are corraling the herd on a field, Frances starts crying and causes some walkers to try to attack her. Beta kills them and says she will pay for this. At their camp, Gamma watches as Beta throws Frances to the ground and orders a Whisperer to kill her. As she starts screaming that her son is in a better place, Alpha demands they leave her alone. Later, Gamma listens as her sister screams when she is forced to talk with Alpha. Then, as Frances goes to talk to her sister, another Whisperer questions whether they should go back to the other communities. Gamma pulls her sister away inmediately. At night, Frances tells her sister about Alpha showing mercy and how it felt to talk with her. Gamma says she should forget about her son like how Alpha sacrificed her daughter for the pack. She also hopes Frances starts behaving better. The next day, Gamma follows Alpha as she leads a group of Whisperers to a field to gather more walkers. Suddenly, a satellite crashes through the sky and the herd starts to scatter. When Gamma witnesses Frances attacking Alpha, she runs to save Alpha and pushes her sister to the ground to be devoured. At their camp, Alpha questions Gamma on whether or not she regrets letting her sister die. She confesses she will always be loyal to Alpha. She is then sent away. That night, Alpha anoints her "Gamma" and the group praises her. The next day, Gamma questions Beta's feelings about her. They both claim to be empty as Alpha wants. "Ghosts" Gamma will appear in this episode. "What It Always Is" Gamma will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gamma has killed: *Frances (Caused) *4 unnamed campers (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 horses (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Frances TBA "Alpha" TBA "Beta" TBA Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"We Are the End of the World" *"Ghosts" *"What It Always Is" Trivia *The term "Gamma" denotes the third most dominant role or position in a particular sphere or group. *Gamma can be seen wearing Enid's clothes after her death in Season 9. References de:Gamma Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Whisperers Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed Category:TV Series